How Strong Are You?
by Gravepainter15
Summary: La Muerte wants to see how long can Xibalba withstand. (It's my first so please be nice!)


La Muerte sighed. There was nothing to do in the Land Of The Remembered. There was parties she could go to but she was not up for it. La Muerte slouched a bit in the throne. "Ay there has to be something for me to do." She sat like this for a while until it hit her. A huge smile appeared on her face. She giggled to herself as she vanished into marigolds.

In the Land Of The Forgotton Xibalba was sitting in his throne. He didn't have much to do himself. All he could really do is watch the people of his domain turn to ash and dust. He was going to shut his eyes to rest until he saw marigolds fly past him. "Oh hello my dear." La Muerte transformed back and smiled at the pile of tar. "Hello Balby~" La Muerte said putting her hands on Xibalba's shoulders. Xibalba relaxed underneath her touch.

"So you wanted to spend some time with me?" Xibalba asked while La Muerte began to give him a massage. "Why of course Balby." She said as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Also I figured we could have a little _wager_." Both of Xibalba's eyes opened and looked over at his wife. "A wager?" La Muerte disappeared and reappeared in front of Xibalba. "It's very fun. I think you will like it."

Xibalba smiled wide showing his sharp teeth. "What kind of wager?" La Muerte sat in Xibalba's lap and caressed his face. "I would like to see exactly how strong you are." Xibalba raised an eyebrow while wrapping his arms around his wife. "Strong?" La Muerte nodded. "Well my dear you are fully aware that I am exceptionally strong and I can win at any wager you throw at me." Xibalba bragged. La Muerte giggled. "Oh really? Then are you up to play?" La Muerte said running her fingers down Xibalba's chest. "What are the steaks?" La Muerte thought a moment. "If I win you have to participate in the charity event that the museum is holding tomorrow." Xibalba frowned. Even though it's for a good cause, some of those people tend to hug very tightly. Needless to see Xibalba found it annoying.

He sighed. "Fine and if I win I get to make love to you when I want to, where I want to and how I want to." La Muerte rolled her eyes. "So what is it that I have to do?" La Muerte leaned in close to Xibalba's ear. "Don't cum." Xibalba looked at his wife in disbelief. Could she really be planning to do this?

La Muerte smirked at her husband's face and got up. "You can't cum until time is up." La Muerte said conjuring up an alarm clock. "You have 15 minutes. Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand. Xibalba smirked and took La Muerte's hand. "Then by the ancient rules the wager is set." La Muerte set the alarm then got on her knees and put her hand on his crotch. Xibalba melted under her touch. He loved it when she touched him there. Her touch is amazing anywhere she touches him, but down there it feels spectacular. La Muerte continued to smile at Xibalba as her hand began to rub at the bulge growing in his robe. Xibalba groaned but continued to keep his composer.

La Muerte frowned a bit at how Xibalba was controlling himself, so she decided to go up another level. She used her index finger to rub the tip. Xibalba took in a sharp breath and let it out shakily. La Muerte looked at the clock. He had roughly about 13 minuets left. She looked him in the eyes and wrapped her hand around the bulge. Xibalba started to take deep breaths. "You're not going to win this one mi amor." La Muerte squeezed hard causing Xibalba to wince. She smirked and loosened her grip. She moved her hand up and down Xibalba's manhood causing him to clench his teeth together and a small wet spot to form on his robe.

"Hmmm it looks like you are about to lose soon Balby. Look at your robe." La Muerte said. "I-I still ha-have 9 minuets." La Muerte looked at the clock seeing that he was right. Her hand started to go faster making Xibalba grunt and shift in his chair. "Are you about to cum Balby?" Several curses left Xibalba's lips as his hands started to clench into fists. La Muerte leaned up to Xibalba's ear saying the most dirty words she could think of. "It feels good doesn't it? Think about how much better it would feel if you just let it go." Xibalba looked at the clock seeing that he only had 4 minuets left. He just needs to hold it a little longer.

La Muerte began to kiss Xibalba's neck earning a low growl. Xibalba humped against La Muerte's hand. La Muerte smiled seeing that Xibalba wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. Xibalba pushed her gently from his neck and pointed to the clock. "2 minutes." He said with a smirk on his face. "I haven't lost yet. I still have 2 minuets to make you cum." La Muerte said rubbing her finger against the tip again as she returned to kissing and licking his neck. "I will admit, you are making this very hard." La Muerte looked at Xibalba with a grin on her face. "Well that's because I really want to win."

Xibalba smiled back at his wife and looked at the clock. "58 seconds left until I win." La Muerte looked at the clock in disbelief. _I have to do something._ La Merte thought to herself. La Muerte put her lips on Xibalba's and began to grind against him. Xibalba kissed her back but didn't touch her, he was already close to his climax and he didn't want it any closer. La Muerte opened her mouth to deepen the kiss but Xibalba didn't open his. Instead he broke the kiss and smiled. "10, 9." La Muerte looked at him in confusion. "8, 7." La Muerte then looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. "6, 5, 4." She jerked his length up and down as quick as possible. "3, 2." Her hand left him and she folded her arms knowing that there was nothing she could do. "1." The alarm rang loud almost shattering La Muerte's ear drums. She got rid of the clock and avoided Xibalba's face. She knew he will be looking smug and victorious from winning. And he did.

Xibalba got up from his throne and put his arms around La Muerte. "It seems that I have won." La Muerte continued not to look at him. "Yes. Yes you did." She said in a huff. "So what do I win?" La Muerte sighed. "You can have me when you want me, where you want me and how you want me." Xibalba made a sharp toothed smile. "And that's good for me because I want you right now." He said as he ran his hands over her body, feeling her curves. La Muerte showed a small smile and kissed Xibalba. "But where do you want me?" Xibalba put his forehead against hers. "In your bedroom." "And how do you want me." "Anyway that makes you say my name." Xibalba picked La Muerte bridal style and transported them to her chambers, where they were going to have a wonderful night.

**Okay. Before you say it I know it sucks. This is my first fanfic about these two amazing gods. Please please don't be angry with me!. **


End file.
